Gotham: Look Into My Eyes
"Look Into My Eyes" is the title to the third episode from season three of the crime drama series Gotham, which is billed under the subtitle of "Mad City". It is the forty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Rob Bailey with a script written by Danny Cannon. It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, October 3rd, 2016 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis The doppelganger of Bruce Wayne shows up at Wayne Manor. Bruce and Alfred Pennyworth deduce that he is one of the Indian Hill experiments, and invites him to stay at the mansion, much to Alfred's reluctance. Selina Kyle stops by later to ask for Bruce's help in looking for Ivy Pepper, but he cannot help her now, as he has too much on his plate. The doppelganger, designated Number Five, spies Selina and takes an interest in her. He cuts his hair then goes out masquerading as Bruce to befriend her. The Penguin continues on his crusade, decrying the corrupt political process of Gotham City. He openly challenges Mayor Aubrey James' effectiveness and throws his proverbial hat into the political ring. Penguin's supporters immediately set to putting together a campaign for him. At the Sirens Club, Barbara Kean is pleased with her new act - a hypnotist named Jervis Tetch. Tetch impresses the audience by hypnotizing volunteers and then having them to whatever he wants. This tactic almost backfires on him after he hypnotizes Barbara. When he's not working, Tetch uses his mental abilities for wickedness and hypnotizes a man into letting him into his home, and then has him kill his own wife, then himself. Jim Gordon meanwhile, has an uncomfortable reunion with Lee Thompkins, who recently returned to Gotham to resume her work at the Gotham City Police Department. Lee is engaged now, and Jim wishes her the best, even though it clearly bothers him. This feeling is exasperated when he is injured and taken to the hospital. The doctor who treats him is Lee's fianc , Mario. This is Mario Falcone, son of former Gotham crime lord, Carmine Falcone. And just to make things even wackier in Gotham, Jervis Tetch's sister, Alice, is running about trying to elude her brother. She has a bizarre power that spreads like an infection and even encounters Jim Gordon, saving his life, after Tetch hypnotizes him to step off the top of a high building. The Penguin goes to Arkham Asylum and blackmails the administrator into letting Edward Nygma go free. Cobblepot wants Nygma to work with him on his bid or mayor. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * It could be argued that this episode is half-evil. Not so much 666, but rather 333. It is the third episode of the third season, and aired on October 3rd. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Jervis Tetch: Who am I? I haunt your dreams like a ghost, for I know what scares you most. So you run, run, as fast as you can. There's no escape from the magic man. See also References Category:2016/Episodes Category:October, 2016/Episodes